


Todger's First

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M, First Time, Het, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-28
Updated: 2011-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Rebecca wants to know about Jean's first time.<br/>Disclaimer:  Arakawa might be appalled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Todger's First

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enemytosleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemytosleep/gifts).



X X X

“My first time?” Jean groaned, giving Rebecca puppy eyes. “Are you sure you want to hear that?”

She settled on his lap, wriggling just a bit to get comfortable. Or something. “Do you really want the answer to that?”

“Geeze,” Jean laced his fingers together at her hip but continued moaning about the request. “It was horrible.”

“Most first times are!” Rebecca lipped at his collarbone. “But you can still tell me. I promise, I won’t laugh.” She held up her hand. “Much.”

He sighed. “That’s what I’m afraid of.” When Rebecca’s eyebrows arched up and she poked him, Jean caved. “All right, all right. It was with a girl back home. She was actually related to me somehow, like Dad’s great-uncle’s son’s granddaughter, or something. We never really tried to figure it out too much. But we were in the same classes in school, and she was cute, and I guess she thought I was cuter than the other guys around.”

“You were,” Rebecca told him.

“Thanks. So, anyway, we were not quite going steady, or anything, but kind of trying things out on the sly when we could steal some time together. And she passes me a note at the end of classes one day, to meet her at the old Colson barn, after chores.”

“You were how old?” She was running the tip of one fingernail up and down his neck. Distracting.

“Fifteen.” Jean shook his head in remembrance. “She’d stolen one of her brother’s rubbers, and we gave it a try. But the Todger wasn’t having anything of it. She gave him a kiss, and he perked up, but when she tried to put that thing over his head,” Jean mimed a penis going flaccid. Rebecca shuddered.  
“Go ahead, you can laugh,” he said, rubbing her back.

“You’re joking, right?” She managed to get it out without snickering too much.

Jean sighed. “I wish I was. Ol’ Todge refused to perk up for that rubber. He liked some of the stuff she did, a lot, but when she’d whip that out...and neither of us wanted to risk a pregnancy. In the end, she was completely embarrassed, and I won’t say what I was, but I was glad she was a quiet girl and not likely to be telling stories about me around the county.”

“Poor Todger,” Rebecca said, when she could actually speak again without laughing. “I suppose we’ll have to make it up to him, somehow.” She ground down on Jean’s lap.

Jean squeezed her butt. “I think you already have.”

X X X


End file.
